The present disclosure relates generally to joist subframing systems. In particular, joist subframing systems including horizontally arranged elongate frame members (i.e., joist members) each being adjustably attached to vertically arranged support members are shown and described.
Joist subframing systems include horizontal supporting members that run between foundations, walls, and/or beams to support an overlying structure (e.g., an exterior deck, an interior floor, etc.). Known joist subframing systems are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing joist frames are comprised of wood joist beams that can have a high weight and profile of the joist frame, and are subject to decay, rot, and/or insect infestation. In an additional example, conventional joist subframes cannot be easily adjusted for a desired height of a surface and/or to create a level surface (e.g., floor) over an uneven and/or angled underlying surface. In even another example, some joist systems cannot be used in combination with underlying waterproofing systems and/or can tear/puncture an underlying waterproofing system. In this example, water may collect under the joist subframe and cause damage to a foundation and/or other adjacent structures.
Thus, there exists a need for joist subframing systems and methods that improve upon and advance the design of known joist subframing systems. Examples of new and useful joist subframing systems relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.
Disclosure addressing one or more of the identified existing needs is provided in the detailed description below. Examples of references relevant to joist subframing systems include U.S. Patent References: U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,292 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,256,175. The complete disclosures of the above patents and patent applications are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.